


Dianna

by NuclearTemptations



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Backstory, Child Abandonment, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearTemptations/pseuds/NuclearTemptations
Summary: Dianna was happy and human once





	Dianna

The rag covered woman ran as fast as they could, the cold autumn wind nipping at her skin. She clutched a newborn child to her chest. Her legs burned from the cuts that littered her calves. Her lungs heaved as she slowed down. She looked around frantically, looking for something,  _ anything _ . The panicking woman spotted a cart filled with baskets of food. She bolted toward it and ripped the lid off of one, placing her child inside. The woman’s head snapped around as she heard shouting and the sound of howling dogs. She quickly placed the cover back on the basket and ran into the forest, hoping that her child cursed with fiery hair would never found.

The men lead their horses to a clearing on the side of the road. One with salt and peppered hair shushed the men and told them to listen. The sound of faint crying of a young human was heard. The same man went over to the back of the food cart and opened a basket. His eyes widened as he saw a small orange haired baby. He quickly picked it out of the basket and soothed it. The others began to sputter out questions and other unintelligible things. The baby still cried despite his effort. The old man realized that the baby was probably hungry and told the men to take some carrots, mash them and heat them up. The men quickly did as they were commanded and the little baby was soon fed carrot mush. The baby quickly ate it up but soon began to cry once again. One of the men suggested that the baby needed a new nappy. They agreed and one of the younger travelers got a scrap of fabric and prepared it for the baby as the old man placed it on the back of a cart and unwrapped the baby. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket, used some water from his canteen to wet it and cleaned the infant. He took the new makeshift nappy from the young boys hand and wrapped it around the new member of their group. The young man asked what the baby’s name was, if it even had one. The old man said that there was no indication for a name that he found. He said that when he changed it, he saw that it was a girl, so the baby would need a girl’s name. Some of the men rubbed their beard or stubble on their chin, thinking of something that would suit her. Another man stepped forward and suggested a name

“ **DIANNA** ”

The men around his nodded in approval and it was decided that her new name is Dianna. The rest of the men ate lunch while they took turns holding Dianna. They soon packed up, looking around to see if they missed anything. When all their supplies were packed up, they continued on their journey. All the while the old man held the baby and made sure she was comfortable. The journey on the wagon with the kind old man slowly lulled Dianna to sleep.


End file.
